Percy jackson roar trip and truth or dare
by ilovepjfanfiction
Summary: What happens when the 7, plus Thalia, Nico, and Calypso, go on a road trip to Washington, Olympia? Both Truth or dare and monsters are bound to be there! Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Text**  
Percy: Hey guys! I was just thinking can we go on a road trip?  
Annabeth: ?!  
Piper: sounds fun!  
Percy: just rented a tour bus  
Hazel: are there separate rooms/ bathrooms for boys and girls?  
Percy: Ummm sure  
Frank: sounds good  
Leo: Sure! SOUNDS LIKE A PPAARRTTYY!  
Calypso: I need to keep an eye on Leo  
Jason: If Pipes is in then me 2  
Annabeth: KK Seaweed Brain  
Nico: Yeah sure w/ever.  
Thaila: I'll ask Arty  
Annabeth: Arty?

Piper: Why do we have phones?  
Calypso: Story progression  
Piper: I see...  
**Percy's POV**  
Yesss! We're going to go on a road trip today! Basically from NYC to Washington, Olympia, to celebrate summer before we are forced to go to camp half blood on July 1st. Leo added an autopilot system to the bus, so nobody has to drive, and the mini-fridge is magically restocked with snacks and soda.  
**Annabeth's POV**  
This is going to be... Interesting. A road trip with the craziest people that I know (not counting Nike or Mr D. Or Connor and Travis, or Clarisse, or King Minos, or Hera- I take that back) What could go wrong? There are bunk beds, great sound systems, and Percy ;).  
**Piper's POV**  
This is going to be fun. I plan on playing truth or dare, taking selfies with my friends, and having fun!  
LATER (LIKE AT NIGHT)  
**Annabeth's POV**  
"Piper, Truth or Dare?" I asked.  
"Truth."  
"Who was the first boy you ever liked?" I asked.  
"Well Leo," she said, and giggled.  
"WHAT!" Calypso screamed.  
"It was at the wilderness school, before I met Jason, I promise, it's nothing" Piper took a breath. "Tell him and I will end you" I believed it.  
"OK then Annabeth truth or dare?" Piper asked me.  
I thought for a minute. Then I said,  
"Dare. Bring it on, Piper!"  
"OK. I dare you to go and tell Percy that you're pregnant!  
"With Triplets" Hazel add.  
OH NO. I had already taken off my sweater and the chicken mask had just been stepped on by frank. Twice.

I went up to Percy nervously.  
"Uh Percy can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," he said  
"I think I'm pregnant, with triplets"  
"What? Holy Hera are you sure?"  
"So what DID It say"  
"It didn't say anything because I'm doing this on a dare!" I half yelled, and ran back into the girl's room.

**Percy's POV**

That was cruel. I went back to the boy's room and said,  
"Leo? Is it possible that we could hear what's going on in the girl's room?"  
"Yeah!" he said, and turned the TV/ security camera on.

**Camera's POV**

Meanwhile in the girl's room, the game was heating up fast and it was Hazel's turn.  
"Hazel. Truth or dare?" said Calypso.  
"Dare."  
"OK, I dare you to *whisper something in her ear*."  
Hazel looked surprised. "Ok" she said, and 2 minutes later, she was back.  
Then Hazel turned to Thalia. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare".  
"I dare you to do a clothing and makeup swap for the entire day tomorrow with Calypso."  
"Ok..."

**Piper's POV**

"Piper. Truth or dare?" said Annabeth.  
"Dare"  
"Ok, I dare you to go to the nearest Victoria's secret, buy a bunch of thongs and replace Jason's underwear with them!"  
I crept over to the VS across the street and bought 8 of the worst looking, brightest colored, sparkly ones that I could find and crept back in. I went to the boy's dorm. The boys were all in the living room watching a movie or something. I made the swap and hid Jason's boxers under the sink in the girl's bathroom.

**Jason's POV**

"OK this is getting boring. They're all whispering the dares!" said Leo.  
"Why don't we play our own game?" Suggested Percy.  
He spun the bottle and it landed on me.  
"Truth" I said  
"If you weren't dating Piper, who would you date?" said Percy.  
"Ummmmmm, Rachel?"  
"DUDE! She's an oracle, you can't do that"  
"Do I loo  
I spun the bottle. It landed on Leo.  
"dare" he said.  
"OK, I dare you to go play 7 minutes in heaven with Calypso!"  
"What did you just say?" and all of the girls were standing in the doorway.  
"Can we join?" asked Piper  
"Sure." we all said.  
Leo took Calypso by the arm and led her into the closet. I started the timer.

7 minutes later

"OK lovebirds, times up!" I yelled and opened the closet door.  
Calypso and Leo were REALLY getting into it. when I opened the door Nico yelled "MY INNOCENT EYES! I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE! AAAAHHHH MY EYES MY INNOCENT BEAUTIFUL EYES!"  
"Oh shut up, it's not like you and Will haven't played this!" Thalia said. That shut Nico up right away and he turned a deep shade of crimson.  
Calypso and Leo were bright red. They both fast-walked out of the closet.  
"Ok, Piper, truth or dare?" said Nico.  
"Dare." she said.  
"I dare you to call Mr. D and tell him that he's shorter than the average lawn gnome!"  
"Do I have to?" she whined  
"well, it's either that, put on this chicken mask and run outside, or take 1 article of clothing off!"  
She took off her hoodie.  
"Ok, Frank, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he said.  
"Ok, I dare you to dress up like Elsa, wig, dress, makeup, and all, and sing let it go!"

**Frank's POV**

Oh gods. I trudged into the girl's dormitory and found Piper's unexplained Elsa dress and squeezed it on, the top of the dress reaching my knees. Then I put on the blonde wig and put some purple, glittery eyeshadow, mascara, I curled my eyelashes and put on blush and red lipstick and then 7 inch, sparkly blue stilettos. When I walked out everybody died laughing. When I started to sing, they were rolling on the floor. When I reached the belting part Leo started to choke on his own spit. When I finished, I finished with my arms up and my head back. When I lowered my head, I realized that Percy was filming this. Just peachy.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, annnnnd, youtube." "youtube?" I yelled  
"Yup, and in the 2 minutes that it's been on, it's gotten 1,821 likes and 2000 views." he said.  
"WHY?" Everyone else just laughed.

**Calypso's POV**

Ok, so that was funny, but now it's MY turn to be devilish. I turned to Annabeth.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare, bring it Calypso!" She said and grinned.  
I whispered into her ear "I dare you to dress like a stupid cheerleader and then flirt with Nico!"  
Annabeth turned pale. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes. And I get to pick out your clothes and Piper can do your makeup." I said, and then whispered the dare into Piper's ear. Her eyes got really wide and she cracked up.

**Leo's POV**

OK, so now Calypso and Piper are dragging Annabeth into the girls' room, and five minutes later, Annabeth comes out, and she could give Aphrodite a run for her drachmas. Her hair is pulled back in to a high ponytail tied with sparkly ribbons, gray eyeshadow and eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick. She's dressed in a super cropped tank top and one of Piper's blue skirts. She jumps into a split and shakes her pompoms, then walks over to Nico and goes,  
"Are you lost? Because the Isles of the Blest are a long way from here!" and smiles really big.  
"I live in Hell." Nico says plainly.

**Percy's POV**

Ok, so Annabeth turns into a knockout and starts flirting with Death Breath. Just great. Then I hear Nico say "Annabeth, I am dating another dude! STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" as the same time that Calypso yells, "OK, time's up Annabeth!" "Oh, thank the gods!" She half yells, and then plops down into my lap. Meanwhile, Frank has chosen to play with Hazel.  
"Truth or dare?" he says.  
"Truth!" she says  
"OK, if you weren't dating me, who would you rather date, Octavian or Nico?"  
Nico groans "Not this crap again"  
"UMMMM Octavian!" She yells.

Then she turns to Nico. "Truth or Dare?" she says  
"Dare! I ain't scared of no ghost!" he half- yells.  
"OOOOHHHHH you'll pay for that Death Breath!" She yells. "Ok, I dare you to wear guyliner and black lipstick and a fohawk every day for the rest of this trip!"  
Nico turned white. "But i'm not wearing my hoodie!" he pouts.  
"EEEEEEXXXXAAACCCTTTLLLYYY!" says Hazel, with an evil laugh.  
"And this is why I never anger Hazel. Or her very scary horse that told me that he would trample me, then called me a chinese-canadian baby man" said Frank.

**Nico's POV**

I turned to Piper, who looked REALLY scared.  
"Piper, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever wet the bed?" he asked.  
Piper turned purple. "yesuntilIwaseight"  
"What? I can't hear you!" teased Nico  
"Yes Nico. I WET THE BED UNTIL I WAS EIGHT NOW CAN WE MOVE ON" she yelled. Leo sniggered "and Beauty Queen's secrets are revealed!" he said in a game-show host voice.  
Piper, very quickly walked up and judo-flipped Leo. "Jeez Beauty Queen I was just joking!" he yelled.  
"Yeah, and I hate Jason!" she said sarcastically.

Piper turned to Thalia. "Truth or dare?" she asked innocently.  
"Truth." she said  
"If you weren't a hunter of Artemis, then who in this room would you date?" she asked.  
"Is it too late to choose a dare because I don't really like any of the guys here in that way.. Oh wait!" she then took off her hoodie.  
Leo pretended to look hurt "But Thalia, don't you think that i'm beautiful?" he asked, and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Thalia rolled her eyes "Please" she said.

**Hazel's POV**

Thalia turned to me. Uh-oh. This could not be good.  
"Truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Truth!" I said, thinking I would be safe.  
"OK, what was the last text that you sent to someone about Frank?" she said

Frank turned pale. I scrolled through my phone and found the most recent one to Piper, which was me saying that Frank was like a big teddy bear. In response to this, he got up and gave me a big bear hug. I turned to Frank and said  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"OK I dare you to iris message Artemis and ask her if you can join the hunters!"  
He IMed Artemis. "Hey Artemis can I join the hunt?" he asked/  
"One minute." she said questioningly. Then she popped into the bus, walked up, and slapped Frank, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. "Next time, I turn you into an armadillo." she said, and left. "Oww." muttered Frank. Everybody cracked up when Artemis was gone.

**Piper's POV**

I turned to Jason.  
"Truth or Dare" I asked.  
"Dare!" he said.  
"Ok, I dare you to do the ice bucket challenge!" I said.

Jason filled a bucket with ice cold water (courtesy of Percy) and ice cubes, stood in the shower, and dumped it on his head, and forgot to nominate anybody *wipes forehead in relief*  
"Ok now i'm gonna go change" he said  
All of the girls grinned evilly. When Percy was in the process of putting it on youtube with the title _Superman does ice bucket challenge!_ and almost dropped his computer when Jason yelled  
"PIPER! WHAT IS THIS!" and held up one of the most repulsive thongs that I brought.  
Everybody, including me, _died_ laughing. I was on the floor, gasping for breath and my face had turned neon pink when I finally looked up.

"Hey Jason! SMILE AND SAY SUPERMAN" yelled Leo, and took a picture. "Yesss! This is totally going on instagram and *presses a few more buttons* this should be coming to you right.. about.. NOW!" he said, as all of our phones started ringing. My ringtone was changed to Kerri Hilson's "Pretty Girl Rock" and I was not happy about it  
"LEO! DO NOT GO INTO MY PHONE!" I yelled, but when I saw the picture that he sent me. It was Jason, with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, holding a glittery pink thong.

"I'm sending this to dad!" yelled Thalia  
"No! I'll tell everybody that you sleep with a My Little Pony Doll!" yelled Jason.  
Everybody cracked up. Except for Thalia. Her hair was standing straight up for the static electricity in the air around her and then she said two words.

"Send, and INSTAGRAM." she said in a monotone voice.  
"NOOO" yelled Jason, and then he stalked back to the boy's room where Percy dried him with his powers. 30 seconds later, they came out at the same time that we all go new texts. It was a video of Thalia, mumbling the MLP theme song in her sleep while drooling and with her arms curled around a Rarity doll. Thalia looked like she was going to explode.

"Piper. Truth or Dare"  
"dare" I said without even thinking.  
"OK I dare you to send us the most embarrassing video of Jason that you have on your phone".

I scrolled through videos and then found a video of Jason lip- synching to Break Free by Ariana Grande. And then I sent it with the caption: IF YOU POST THIS ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA I WILL FIND YOU WITH MY DAGGER. BUT YOU CAN SHOW IT TO THE KIDS AT CAMP! Don't worry Jason I still love you.

**Annabeth's POV**

OHMYGODS. The video was so funny I would die. I turned to Nico and said

"Truth or Dare"  
"Dare, I ain't scared of no Athena kid!"  
"OK, I dare you to call Hades and tell him his beard makes him look like he has a double chin." He picked up his phone and whispered  
"your beard makes you look like you have a double chin"  
"WHAT?" roared Hades, loud enough for us all to hear, even though the phone wasn't on speaker. We cracked up. Then he turned to Percy.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.  
"Dare" Percy said, with an annoying half-smirk on his face.  
"OK, I dare you to do a clothing swap with Annabeth!"

**3rd Person POV**

They all looked at Annabeth. She was wearing super short, fuzzy pajama shorts with owls all over them, and a white sphagetti strap tank top. Then they looked at Percy, who was wearing a red t shirt and plaid pajama pants. They both stood up (Pery did not want to take off his shirt, and went into the bathroom.

**Back to Annabeth's POV**

.Gods. Percy walked out of the bathroom, with my fuzzy owl pajama shorts and white tank top I just died laughing. I looked pretty OK, this is actually something that I would wear if I wasn't around Piper, who believes that I have to put more thought into my outfits, pajamas included. I stepped aside right as Leo snapped a picture and posted it.

"LEO ANTONIO VALDEZ!" Yelled Percy (I made the middle name up)  
"OHMYGODS! THIS HAS GOTTEN 56 LIKES IN 2 MINUTES FROM THE HERMES AND APOLLO CABINS AT CAMP!" Yelled Leo, cackling like a lunatic.  
"Ok, Seaweed Brain, let's just go back and change"I said calmly to Percy.

**Frank's POV**

I spun the bottle and it landed on Hazel. "Truth or Dare?'  
"Truth" she said  
"Have you ever thought about marrying me?"I said, getting very, very scared  
"Yes" said Hazel, and went to sit on his lap  
"AWWWWW" the entire group goes  
Leo has gotten flower petals and is now jumping around, throwing them everywhere, and is singing "Love is in the air, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun,Love is in the air, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun"

Hazel spun the bottle, and it landed on Leo. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare"he said  
"OK, I dare you to prank call Dionysus and act like your'e some girl breaking up with him"  
"OK"  
Leo picked up the phone "WHY, DI DI, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? Did you find a better woman? I will never forget the day you weren't on the porch, watching little Timmy!" Screamed Leo into the phone  
"UMM, I think you have the wrong phone number" aid Dionysus  
"NO I DO NOT! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME! I'VE NEVER EVEN MET YOUR PARENTS OR YOUR FRIENDS, DI DI! I AM LEAVING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A TOTAL DEADBEAT WHEN IT COMES TO RELATIONSHIPS!" yelled Leo, and then dramatically started (fake) sobbing into the phone, "GOODBYE DI DI! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH ALL THIS!" and hung up.  
"Well how did I do?" he asked.  
We all looked at each other, and cracked up. Then Piper spun the bottle, and it landed on Thalia.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked  
"Dare"  
"OK, I dare you to jump off the top of the bus and see if you can fly like Jason!" 


	2. Chapter 2

She climbed to the top of the bus. We were all cheering her on, but she looked like she'd rather be turned back into a pine tree than face this. Then she jumped, screaming as she fell, and at the last second, 6 inches away form the ground, she managed to hover. When she came down, she didn't cry or show any signs of emotion, and stomped over to Leo.  
"You owe me 50 dollars and 10 drachma." she said in a shaky voice.  
"Aww, shoot. Why couldn't you black out, Thals?" whined Leo, and then slapped the money into her hand. She walked back into the bus in a wavy line, and then ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she came back out, she looked pale, but otherwise, fine. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Leo.  
"Shoot not again!" he exclaimed  
"Truth or dare?" she asked  
"Umumum dare"he replied  
"I dare you to prank call your Aunt Rosa and tell her that YOU LOOOVVVEE HERR AND ADORE HER WITH ALL OF YOUR HEART!"she teased. An "ooohhh"went up amongst the entire bus. Leo grabbed the phone and said  
"Hi aunt Rosa. I just wanted to let you know that the muumuu that you wear really highlights your.. erm.. curves?" he said, "and also, I love you and you look like the exact opposite of an angry, overweight emu who just smashed its face into a brick wall repeatedly and now has an addiction to crack"he said, very slowly. We were trying so hard not to laugh, and Nico's face had turned thebrightest sade of red ever. "NOT"yelled Leo, and hung up. We lost it. After 3 minutes of laughing, Leo spun the bottle. It landed on Piper.  
"Truth or dare?" he asked.  
"dare" she said  
"OK"he said, and then pointing to the karaoke machine. "I dare you to go over there, and sing Phoenix by Fall Out Boy!" he said. Piper paled. She doesn't like to sing in front of other people, but then something weird happened. She started fangirling. "OHHHH MYEEEE GODDD I LOVE FOB!"she screamed while jumping up and down and squealing. "Woah, Beauty Queen, your mother would be proud of you right now!"said Leo. "OH SHUT UP LEO!"she yelled, and walked over to the karaoke machine. I heard Leo mutter "That is one feisty mamasita", earning him a punch on the arm from Calypso. Piper started to sing. I didn't think she would be able to pull off a rock song like that, but I was wrong.

**Put on your war paint**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

**He-here comes this rising tide**

**So come on**

**Put on your war paint**

**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**

**Silver clouds with grey linings**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks**

**Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks**

**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**

**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

**_[4x:]_**

**The war is won**

**Before it's begun**

**Release the doves**

**Surrender love**

**(Wave the white flag!)**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Hey young blood -**

**Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix -**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

When she finished, the room was silent. Then finally, Leo spoke up.  
"Beauty Queen?" he asked  
"Y-yes?" she stuttered  
"HOLY HOT TAMALES WITH FIRE SAUCE ON TOP! CAN WE HAVE PERMISSION TO POST THAT ON YOUTUBE? THAT WAS AMAZING!" he yelled.  
"Yeah I guess" she said, at the same time that everybody said at the same time "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Piper blushed and sat down. **A/N: There's a rooftop pool that Leo put in **She spun the bottle and it landed on Percy.  
"Truth or Dare?" she asked  
"Dare" he answered. She crawled over and whispered something in her ear that made him turn white. "B-but Pipes she'll kill me"he whined. But he picked up Annabeth bridal style, ran up the stairs, and jumped into the rooftop pool, Annabeth yelling the entire time "PERSEUS THEODORE JACKSON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" **A/N: fake middle name ** we ran after them just in time to see the jump into the pool. When they got out Percy said, "You should expect that after now" to Annabeth  
"Why, Seaweed brain?"she asked, giggling slightly. He knelt down and said,  
"Because this is a promise ring"


	3. Disneyland!

**The next day (still Annabeth's POV)**

I awoke to the smell of burnt…something. I turned over, and when I saw Percy lying next to me sleeping, and the events of last night all came flying back to me. Then I realized that something was burning, and we were in danger. I ran down stairs, and Thalia was emptying the charred, black contents of a frying pan into the trash while Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and Nico all laughing as Thalia grumbled. "What happened?" I asked. Piper decided to fill me in,  
"OK, so what happened was Thalia tried to make food, and she failed miserably. So then Aphrodite poofs into the kitchen, and gives us all super-duper VIP passes to Disneyland, and Calypso, Frank, Leo, Jason, Thalia _and _Hazel have never been, so we're going today." she said, all in one breath. I am really surprised. Right then, Percy stumbles down the stairs  
"Wha? Disneyland?" he asks, suddenly WIDE awake.  
"Yeah, Perce, we're in florida, and Aphrodite gave us tickets because her OTP was a success" said Jason.  
"OK, everybody, we move out at 7:30 it is now 6:45 you can eat granola bars let's gogogo!" said Piper.  
**15 minutes later**

15 minutes later, all the girls were in the bathroom. Calypso was in a red and white polka-dotted crop top, jean shorts with red and white studs, white converse, and minnie mouse ears. She also had silvery eyeliner and red streaks in her hair (she had explained that they were temporary) and red lipgloss. Piper was wearing a red crop top, a pair of black, high waisted shorts, white gladiator sandals, minnie mouse ears, and white feathers braided into a waterfall french braid. Her makeup was the same as Calypso's, except she had brown eyeliner and blue mascara, with minnie mouse ears and her hair was curled to perfection. I had on a tank top with minnie and mickey mouse kissing, jean shorts, red high tops, minnie mouse ears, and my hair was in its usual ponytail. Hazel was in a red romper with white lace, white tube socks with 2 red stripes at the top, peach colored high tops, her curly hair was in two pigtails with bows, and she had minnie mouse ears too, and she had gold eyeliner with black mascara. Thalia was dressed in distressed denim black shorts, black converse, a black t shirt with mickey on it, black mascara and heavy black eyeliner and mickey mouse ears. When we all went downstairs with nature valley honey n' oats granola bars in our hands, the boys were all ready to go and it was 6:45. The boys gaped at us, except for Nico, who was Iris messaging Will, and wearing guyliner and black lipstick as a result of last night's TOD.  
"So, let's go!" yelled Calypso  
"Callie, were'd you get the ears?" asked Leo  
"Oh, Aphrodite left them on the kitchen table for the girls." she responded  
"LET"S GO!" Yelled Piper

**Jason's POV**

OK, so when we got there, it was amazing. I've never personally been one for disney, but this is an exception. Percy was looking at everywhere, but his eyes fixed on one spot on the map, and they got as large as drachma.  
"Annie" he asked  
"Percy, _do .call me Annie again." _she said, giving him her best death glare. Her scary grey eyes flashed, and she was very, very mad.  
"Can we go to the _Finding Nemo_ ride?" he asked, and he was doing his big-pleading-lost-puppy-in-the-rain-green-eyes thing.  
"Yeah!" yelled Leo  
"What's Finding Nemo?" asked Calypso and Hazel at the same time.  
"OHMYGODSYOUDON'TKNOWWHATFINDINGNEMOIS?" Percy gasped*starts explaining*

**5 minutes later**

I love these Vip passes. No lines! When we got there, Percy was giggling like the spawn of Aphrodite and we were all trying not to laugh along with him. We got in, and before the ride started, someone tapped Piper on the shoulder.

"Why hello, Piper." said Dylan  
"Wha-how-here-no-when-WHY!" Piper exclaimed. Just then, Dylan morphed into… Hazel? Thalia was holding up her monster-proof iris-phone and yelling,  
"You just got PUNKED!"  
"What! That was cruel, Talli" whined Piper. Right then, the ride started. It was really fun and Percy was constantly pointing out different types of fish. When we got off of the ride, we passed a group of boys, and the reason that I'm mentioning them is because they were checking out Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel, and Thalia

"Hey babe, i'm Dustin, and I think that you should ditch these losers and come on the love ride with me.. If you know what I mean" said Dustin to Piper  
"Aww… Sure!" she said, and then forced his arm behind his back and pushed his elbow up to the point where she was about to dislocate his shoulder, and then judo flipped him.  
"When the river styx freezes over, LOSER!" she yelled, and then went and kissed my cheek like it was no biggie.  
"OK," the other one said, and then walked up to Thalia and eyed her chest. "You single?" he asked. Thalia is the wrong person to mess with. She kneed him in the no-no's, slapped him, and then aimed a kick at his ribs and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV! OK, now we gotta go!" and we all started to run. We came to the big castle, and were greeted by various princesses, who were all overly bubbly and optimistic. "Hey, where's Nico?" I asked, and we all turned around to see Nico, surrounded by princesses in the fetal position, muttering, "So.. many colors! So, so many colors.. So bright!"  
"OH! Hi Will!" yelled Thalia, as a joke to get him off the ground.  
"Oh, hey Thalia! I didn't know you were here- NICO GIOVANNI DI ANGELO HAVE YOU BEEN SHADOW TRAVELLING AGAIN" he yelled, ignoring the weird looks from mortals.  
"No, just so, so, so many colors" spluttered Nico. Then Will got a good look at his face and almost choked up a lung. "Guyliner? L-l-lipstick?" he said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Don't ask." said Nico.  
"Well, i'm asking NOW!" retorted Will  
"OK fine, truth or dare." Nico said.  
"So why are you here?" Asked Nico  
"Oh, last night, I went on a camping trip with Lou Ellen, and halfway through, Aphrodite pooled through and gave me a VIP pass to disneyland, something about 'reuniting her second favorite OTP' or something like that." he finished. At the mention of Aphrodite's name, we all groaned. But then Annabeth got really excited when we got to the disney castle. She started complimenting the arches, pillars, and everything. Then Leo shook her out of her daze by saying, "Can we go on a roller coaster now?"  
"Oh fine" she said  
"What's a rollercoaster?" asked Hazel and Calypso *Frank starts to explain*  
"OH NO NOT ME" Yelled Thalia  
"Let's go on that one!" said Calypso, pointing to the 'California Screamin'' ride, seeming to like the idea of roller coasters after Frank had explained it. We used our VIP passes, and TBH, it was the .ever. Piper was loving it, Leo was loving it, and everyone was loving it, except for Will, who seemed to me traumatized. After a loop-the-loop, he buried his face in Nico's shoulder and Nico was trying really,really hard not to laugh. When we got off, he staggered to the nearest trash can, and threw up.  
"OK, I don't like roller coasters anymore" he said shakily.  
"OH MY GODS THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Calypso all yelled at the same time.  
"Can we go on that one?" asked Piper, pointing to the _Twighlight Zone Tower of Terror_ (She's a total thrill seeker)  
"Oh my gods! Yes! Yelled Hazel and Calypso. Piper, Hazel, and Calypso decided to go together. Annabeth googled it and read about spiders in a review, and she was like "Holy Hera no!" (same with Thalia)and us guys were too tired out from the last ride. When they came out, they were giggling so, so hard that they had to hold on to each other for leverage.  
"Hey guys i'm getting hungry, can we go to the snack bar?" asked Percy. Thalia laughed. "Yeah, I need some dam french fries" and then cracked up. We all started to walk to the snack bar. Percy got a hamburger and fries (which mysteriously turned blue after Percy pulled a little blue bottle from his pocket) and Everyone except Piper got the same. She was eating a cheese sandwich, but occasionally stole one of my fries.

**Frank's POV**

OK, so can I just say that Piper has rubbed off on my girlfriend and Hazel is now a TOTAL THRILL SEEKER. But she did look really cute today. When I was finished, Piper turned to me and said:

"Frank. Would You rather:  
"Use sandpaper for toilet paper **OR** vinegar for eye drops?"  
"Umm, Vinegar for eyedrops." I responded. I turned to Calypso.  
"Calypso. Would You rather:  
"Always have to say everything on your mind **OR** never speak again?"  
"Always have to say everything on my mind." she answered.  
She turned to Leo.  
"Leo. Would You rather:  
Lick a smelly man's armpit **OR** chew on his rotten toe nail?"  
"Lick his armpit" said Leo, blushing. He turned to Hazel  
"Hazel. Would you rather:  
Spend 5 years in prison for something you didn't do **OR** ten years for something you did?"  
"UM.. 5 years in prison for something I didn't do." she said, and turned to Jason.  
"Jason. Would you rather:  
Have your nose between your toes of not be able to tell the difference between a blueberry muffin and a baby?" she asked.  
"I would go with the blueberry muffin and the baby thing." he said. Piper gasped. "But Jason, you might eat a baby!" she exclaimed. "Or, I could raise a blueberry muffin as my child!" he shot back. Jason turned to Thalia. "Would you rather never eat chocolate again *Thalia pales* or legally change your last name to Hitler?"  
"I would go with.. Never eat chocolate again!" she said (chocolate is her guilty pleasure) she turned to Nico. "Would you rather wear makeup like you are now every day for the rest of your life or dress up like Rainbowdash from My Little Pony?"  
"Wear makeup. I wouldn't be surprised if The characters of MLP were my dad's pets!" he said. Nico turned to Will. "Would you rather go goth for a month or take up archery as a permanent career?"  
"Go goth for a month! I SUCK at archery!" He said, and turned to Annabeth. "Would you rather touch a spider or let Aphrodite give you a makeover in which you had no power over?" Annabeth immediately said "MAKEOVER!", making everybody laugh. "Seaweed Brain. Would you rather eat Sushi or post your "Persassy sings fancy video" on youtube?"  
"Post the video!" he yelled.  
"What's Persassy sings fancy" asked Leo. Annabeth showed him the video  
**LYRICS:**  
First things first, I'm Persassy

Drop this and let the whole world know it  
And I'm still in the Monsta Bizness

I can slice them up, send them back to Tartarus

You should want a sassy dude like this  
You want me cuz i'm the sassies

tIm Sassy, Sassier, Sassiest

Drahma, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)

Throw that water straight, never chase that (never)

Afro like we bringin' '88 back (what)

Fish are friends not food don't u get that

Nectar spillin', you should taste that

I'm Persassy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Olympus

I'm Persassy

Can't you feel this sass

I slay monsters, and kick their a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ss

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this

Can't stand no hera and honest, the truth is

She hates me whatever she knows that I'm better

Sassy and super, She knows I'm the sassiest

Better slay them monsters on time, if they not dead then keep tyrin'

And swear I meant that there so many that they give that line a rewind

Better slay them monsters on time, if they not dead then keep tyrin'

I just can't worry 'bout no Hera, got Persassy on my mind

Now tell me, who that, who that?

That do that, do that?

Put that blue icing over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be that P-E-R-C-Y, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some water to throw

I'm Persassy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Olympus

I'm Persassy

Can't you feel this sass

I slay monsters, and kick their a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ss

Kill the Titans

We won every time you know  
Make the Iris message

Feels so good wining two huge wars

Keep on turning it up

Party ponies yelling "we ain't outta luck"  
Hero, yeah I'm deluxe

Sassy and awesome, you don't get to touch, ow

Still standing, how you love that (Kampe)

Got the whole camp asking how I does that

Hot sass, hands off, don't touch that

Look at that I bet you wishing you could slice it(kampe)

Just the way you like it, huh?You're so good, she's just wishing she could bite it, huh? (Kampe)

Never turn down nothingSlaying these monsters, send em back to Tartarus

I'm Persassy

You already knowI'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Olympus

I'm Persassy

Can't you feel this sass

I slay monsters, and kick their a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ss

Who that, who that, P-E-R-C-Y

That do that, do that,S-A-S-S-Y

Who that, who that,P-E-R-C-Y

Who that, who that,S-A-S-S-Y  
That do that, do that,P-E-R-C-Y

Who that, who that,S-A-S-S-Y  
When it was finished, we were all drenched in tears. Percy posted it…..And turned to Piper.  
"Would you rather watch Jason have a full blown make out session with Khione or have Aphrodite pick out you clothes every day for the rest of your life?" Piper paled. "Have mom pick out my clothes!" she exclaimed. She checked her phone and her eyes went wide. "Perrrccy. You've gone VIRAL."


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT? "Wait let me get this straight. Our joint instagram has more followers than Beyonce, 2 videos have already gone viral and our youtube has 1,275,657 followers? SWEET!" said Leo.  
A bunch of girls came in and started yelling, "TEAM LEO!"  
"Oh no." said Leo  
"What?" asked Calypso  
"These girls have been following me around ever since I reprogrammed the times square billboards to say 'all da ladiez luv Leo' and now they're stalking me." he finished. They came over, surrounded Leo, and attacked him like I do with chocolate chip pancakes. WHAT? Tehy're yummy! When the girls finally got off of Leo, he had kisses all over him and phone numbers written on his arms.  
"Stay AWAY from my boyfriend you creeps!" yelled Calypso  
"Wait, Leokins has a girlfriend?" one of them said  
"She totally dyed her hair blonde." another said.  
"No she didn't, she's a total dumb blonde" another said  
"and she's so ugly!" said another one. This put Calypso over the edge. She stood up.  
"Oooh she's crying! What are you going to do, fight me, minnie mouse?" taunted one, and slapped her. Calypso can get really scary when she's mad. Like, Annabeth-after-someone-calls-her-a-dumb-blonde-scary.  
"LEO IS MY BOYFRIEND, SO YOU'D BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she said.  
"Well if you're his girlfriend then prove it!" she said. "OK" said Calypso. She promptly walked over to Leo, sat on his lap, and started to have a fully blown make out session with him.  
"guys, this sl** isn't worth it, let's go." said their leader.  
"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME_?" Asked Calypso, and she just reached a whole new level of scary. I could hear the italics in her voice which probably wasn't the best omen.  
"I called you a sl**." said the girl.  
"Excuse me! *Walks over to security guard* that girl and he friends over there are calling me a sl**, and physically harassing me and my boyfriend!" she said.  
**A/N: I've decided that Piper's charmspeak is only used in situations where they are in danger. **"Excuse me, girls, I'm afraid you're under arrest for physical and verbal harassment.  
"what?" one cried  
"You heard the man!" said Calypso, and then sat back down. After that, we went on a couple more rides, and then finally retired to the beach. After all the chaos, me and Hazel decide to take a nice, long walk on the beach. Just when the sun started to set, we ran back, just as the others got there. Nico was asking Will something **(sorry guys not a proposal)**  
"You can stay here! And sleep with me- gods of olympus that came out wrong, but you get the idea!" he pleaded.  
"OK, OK, fine" he said, and the rest of the group cheered. When we got inside, Nico decided to take a shower, and for some reason, all the girls were giggling, but I decided to ignore it. When the shower turned off, after about 10 minutes, I heard a bloodcurdling scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nico, and ran downstairs in pajamas. I couldn't handle it, and started to laugh. Nico's hair was the brightest yellow that i've ever seen in my life. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" he yelled. The girls could only get out "Truth-or-dare" before looking at Nico and laughing. "How long will it stay in?" he asked, exasperated. "A-at l-l-east a w-week." said Piper, in between giggles. All of our phones ringed, and this time, Nico's ringtone was "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows", but he wasn't the only one.  
Ringtones:  
Hazel- #selfie  
Me- bed intruder song  
Piper- Don't hug me i'm scared  
Calypso- Leo screaming 'ALL DA LADIEZ LUV LEO'  
Annabeth- Hot problems **(its on youtube)**  
Percy- Screams of the eternally damned  
Jason- I'm blonde superman (a song written by Leo)  
Will- American beauty/american phsyco  
Thalia-  
Nico- My Little Pony theme song  
"What is a selfie?" asked Hazel. *Piper explains in record time* we all check our phones. It's Nico, with yellow hair. "OK, you know what, wer're playing truth or dare again, because I need to take my anger out on something!" yelled Nico.  
"Dude, I have a better idea." said Leo.  
"What is it?" he asked  
"Let's go to Walmart and piss off random people!" he yelled.  
"OHMYGODS YES!" yelled everybody at the same time.

**15 minutes later**

Piper ran up to an employee, and putting the tiniest bit of charmspeak into her words, she said "Code red in the Toys aisle near the batman collection!" "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" He yelled, and then ran off. Meanwhile, Hazel was hiding in clothes racks, and when people browsed through them, she would yell, "PICK ME!" Then, Leo came back from the control station for the radios, laughing, with a tiny philips screwdriver in his hand. "Waaait for it" he said.  
"Wait for what?" asked Piper  
"THAT!" he yelled, as all of the radio stations started to blast polka music. We all cracked up, and then Jason said "OK guys, next on the list! Hide and Seek! Can I seek?" he asked. We all agreed on this, and that we are very good at hiding. Piper was tiny, and using this to her ability, she dove into a bin of beanie babies. Calypso buried herself in beanbag chairs, Annabeth and Percy went into a pile of throw pillows, Will hid inside a pile of box of dolls, Leo hid inside the freezers (He could keep himself warm) Me and Hazel hid in an empty shopping cart with a blanket over our heads, and Nico hid in an Ikea cabinet. Thalia hid in a bin of horror movies.  
"So, this is..cozy" said Hazel  
"Yeah, but i'm amazed we can still fit in here without raising suspicion." I said with a laugh, and kissed her. She snuggled closer to me, putting her arm around my neck, and my hands were tangled in her hair. Then the blanket went flying up.  
"OK lovebirds, get a room!" yelled Jason. Hazel practically flew out of the shopping cart, her face flaming to the roots of her hair (I probably looked the same)  
"OH nonononononono it wasn't like that at all!" we said at the same time. Jason cracked up. "OH my god you guys are about as red as the Ares cabin!" he said while laughing. I thought of what my grandmother would say. _Stupid Fai Zhang! You don't snuggle with your girlfriend in a public shopping cart! _That's actually what she would probably say, I thought. Hazel came to stand with me.  
"I say we embarrass him with Piper." she said, with a glint in her eyes.  
"This road trip has really changed you, hasn't it?" I said.  
"Yup" she said, popping the p. We snuck off after Jason. He was smart, and figured that Piper had used her size to she best of her ability. He dug through the bin until he found her and, thinking no one was around, he said,  
"You know, you're way cuter than those stuffed animals right?"  
"You flatter me" said Piper, and kissed him. I raised my video camera and started to record them. Piper deepened the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Jason's hands were around her waist. We snuck up, and on the count of three, both yelled,  
"GET A ROOM!" Piper, startled, fell backwards, and Jason promptly caught her #blondesupermanmoment, and chased after us. We heard giggling coming from a box of throw pillows, we all looked inside, and sure enough, Percy and Annabeth were inside.  
"GET A ROOM!" we yelled. Well, except Hazel. She was fanning her face. Looks like she wasn't completely changed by the road trip, after all! We found Leo, who was half froze, Will, and Nico. Thalia had taken to jumping out of the bin of horror movies and seeing how hardcore people actually were. She jumped up, and it turned out it was the boy that had been looking at her from disneyland. He ran away, screaming  
"That'll teach you to mess with a hunter of Artemis!" muttered Thalia. After that, Leo walked up to what looked like a body builder and asked him if the had a good recipe for 'unicorn cupcakes' and then when the dude turned away, Leo put a couple of bras into his cart and ran away. Jason purchased a cart of OJ and left a trail of it going from the food court to the bathroom, Hazel got 15 items through the super-duper express lane (and pissed off the cashier), Percy and Annabeth were cosplaying the wizard of Oz and singing various songs from the movie, Calypso and Piper were having a fully blown G.I. JOE VS. Barbie war (they added fake blood and fake projectiles too), Nico was shaking and rolling around on the floor, acting like the lead in the Exorcist, Will was acting like Cosette from _Les Miserable, _ and I was in the process of burning everyone's ears out with my singing. "HEY! JASE! I NEED BACKUP!" I yelled from the karaoke machine. We started to sing, and of course Leo was videotaping and the girls were all instagramming with captions like #classsicus #terriblebutfunny #couldthisbethestart #ofsomethingnew  
"Wait, what song is this?" He asked.  
"It's Break free by Ariana Grande" I replied, with a small, mischvious smile.  
"UUUHHH" he groaned  
"Come on Jason, embrace your inner Ariananator!" I yelled  
(Frank= **Bold **Jason=regular)  
**If you want it, take itI should have said it beforeTried to hide it, fake itI can't pretend anymore**

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

**You were better, deeper**

I** was under your spell**

**Like a deadly fear I am,****babe**

**On the highway to hell**

**I only want to die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**(No more, baby, ooh)**

Thought of your body, I came alive

It was lethal, it was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh baby

**This is the part when I say I don't want it **(oo ooh oh oh)

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free'**

**Cause I can't resist it no more**  
WOOOOH! Went practically everybody in the area. The rest were laughing.

**Leo's POV**

It is amazing what disneyland can do to a person. Like at first, Calypso is the very feisty but at the same time sweet,girl who falls asleep on my shoulder/lap on long car trips, knockout pretty and is totally 'team Leo all the way' but now she is also still all of those things, except a total thrill seeker, and now she's all those things, and also very feisty. Did I mention that that girl is one feisty mamasita? Anyways, our little episode at Walmart was really fun. When we walked back to the Tour Bus(we got kicked out of walmart), we decided to watch a movie.  
"We should watch The Other Woman!" said Calypso  
"No, we should watch Finding Nemo" said Percy  
"Pitch Perfect!" yelled me, Frank, Piper, Annabeth _and _Hazel.  
"Superman!" said Jason.  
"Friday the thirteenth!" yelled Nico  
"OK, seeing as how we are _civilized_ people", said Annabeth, looking at me and Percy, "I say we put it to a vote" she said. "Pitch Perfect?" she asked, and she, Frank, Piper,Jason_, _Thalia,Will and Hazel put their hands up.  
"OK guys, majority rules!" said Annabeth.  
"YES!" we yelled.  
Pitch Perfect is actually pretty funny. When we got to the part where Fat Amy/Patricia came in, I couldn't help myself. I started to mermaid dance along with her, much to the amusement of everyone else. I can get up and quote Fat Amy like nobody's business, except Piper out-amyied me. She got up and first said "I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" at the same time as I did, I was surprised. Later, she said "You're gonna get pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are gonna concave" with the accent and everything, I paused the movie.  
"Piper" I said  
"Yeah?" she answered, unaware of the jar of greek fire I was about to drop on her.  
"There can only be one Fat Amy between the 10 of us, and it.. is.. _moi!_" I said, and finished with a flourish.  
"OK", she said. "The rest can judge." she said.  
"Winner gets bragging rights, and.. first dibs on any ice cream brought in the future. Loser has to shower last and has to turn their phone onto airplane mode for a week!" she said. I gasped.  
"No internet? Or apps? Just music?" I asked.  
"Yup!" she said, popping the p.  
"Piper that's evil! It's demonic! That type of evil thinking gives Gaea a run for her money! It's.. It's perfect!" I finished.

**COMMENT ON WHO SHOULD WIN THE AMY-OFF!**


	5. Surprise!

"OK" said Annabeth. "Let's start! Piper, question one. What did Fat Amy name her hairstyle and why?  
"Fat Amy named it 'The Orthodox Jew Ponytail' because it's reserved in the front and party in the back." she answered.  
"Correct!" said Annabeth, and turned to me.  
"Leo. What did Fat Amy introduce herself as in her first scene?" she asked.  
Oh man, I got this one. "She introduced herself as 'the best singer in Tasmania with teeth"  
"Correct!" said Annabeth, and turned to Piper.  
"What dance does Fat Amy do in the same scene?" she asked. Piper thought for a minute, and then said "Mermaid Dancing."  
"Correct!" said Annabeth.  
"Leo. What is the first thing that Fat Amy says to Bumper?"  
"Sometimes I want to do Crystal Meth, but then I think eh, better not." I finished.  
"INCORRECT!" yelled Annabeth, and all of the boys groaned. "Piper, can you correct that sentence?"  
"YES! It was 'What are you two talking about, dressing for comfort?'  
"CORRECT!" Yelled Annabeth. All of the girls cheered, while all of us boys groaned. Then Piper turned to me. "Sorry Leo, but ICE CREAM PARTY FOR THE GIRLS IN OUR DORM!"  
All of the girls cheered and ran to the girl's dorm. We all groaned, and then goofed around on the couch.  
"So, who's ready for just a bit more fun?" I asked, with a diabolical plan forming in my head.  
"WE ARE!" said all of the boys.  
"OK, so you're living in the fantastic world of Leo Mc Shizzle, bad boy supreme! And the next three days are.. *pausing for dramatic effect* The annual prank anybody and anyone of the opposite gender days!" I finished.  
"So, what you're saying is that it's a three day long unannounced prank war on the girls?" asked Percy, his eyes widening.  
"YES! NOW WHO'S READY?" I half yelled.  
"WE ARE!" said the boys.

**Percy's POV**

OK, so this is going to be awesome (smiles maniacally) then an Idea popped into my head.  
"Guys, guys, gather around. OK, so you know how Thalia has that large stash of chocolate in her bag?" they all nodded yes. "OK, so I think we should steal it while the girls are all sleeping, and replace it with that nasty, healthy brown gunk that resembles chocolate that Iris gave to us as a gift after we won the war." I finished. All of the boys looked at each other.  
"YES" they all said at once. Then Jason spoke up.  
"Let's replace Annabeth's architecture books with the Twilight series!" he said. I thought for a moment. Usually, I don't like it when people prank Annabeth. But this was an exemption.  
"OK, we can do that" I said.  
"Can I wake Piper up tomorrow?" asked Leo. He whispered his plan to us and we all laughed.  
"Hey, maybe we should do it to all of our girlfriends and Nico can do Thalia! Wait, but what about Will?" I asked.  
"Nope, I am going to watch form afar so I can heal you guys when the girls fall victim to your pranks!" said Will.  
"Should we go all _Mean Girls _and replace their face cream with foot wash?" asked Leo.  
"Nah, I don't want Hazel to end up like Regina George." said Frank.  
"Can I put temporary green dye in the shampoo to make up for this?" asked Nico, and pointed to his hair.  
"Sure dude. Just make sure it stays in for a couple days and nothing else" answered Jason.

**Next morning**

All of the alarm clocks were unplugged. We were in postiton. Annabeth's books had been replaced, and so had Thalia's chocolate. Hair dye was in the shampoo. I checked my watch. 3..2..1.. GO! I poured a bowl of water on Annabeth's head, yelling  
"NANTS INGOYAMA BAGITHI BABA! NAAA SEVENYA BABA QUICHI BABO!" I heard a scream. Multiple screams, actually.  
"PERSEUS THEODORE JACKSON!" Yelled Annabeth.  
"FRANK ANDREW ZHANG!" Yelled Hazel.  
"LEO ANTONIO VALDEZ!" Yelled Calypso.  
"JASON SAMUEL GRACE!" Yelled Piper.  
"NICO ANTONIO VALDEZ!" Yelled Thalia.  
"RUN!" yelled Leo. But the girls weren't chasing us. The door just slammed behind us.  
"Success!" said Leo.  
"OK, prank #2. Salt and Sugar swap. Leo and Frank, do you have that covered?" I asked. "On it" they said, and ran downstairs. Than all of the girls went to the bathroom to shower, and the girls' dorms were empty. "Jason! Put hot pink glitter in their hairspray!" I said, and handed him a bottle. "Aye aye sir!" he said. I turned to Nico. "Can you decorate the girls dorm with the posters of Leonardo Dicaprio? "Yessir" he said, and then I decided to help him. We were just sitting down at the table when the girls finished showering and went into their dorm.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all yelled. Of course, they couldn't run downstairs in towels, so they had to get dressed and all that stuff first. I assume that none of them had looked in the mirror yet. Then we heard it.  
"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" they all yelled, and five minutes later,they all ran downstairs. It was priceless. They all had green hair, Annabeth was holding a twilight book, everybody's hair was sparkly and pink, their faces were murderous, and Piper held up one of the posters and literally looked like she was going to kill us.  
" . .THIS" Said Thalia, holding up a bag of Iris gunk.  
"Twilight? NO! Vampires do NOT, under ANY circumstance, SPARKLE!" said Annabeth.  
"MY HAIR IS YELLOW! JASON, IF YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY AT ALL, I'M LETTING EVERYONE IN MY CABIN GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER, IN WHICH THEY CANNOT HOLD BACK AT ALL!" yelled Piper.  
"You know what, let's just eat breakfast which WE are making so we can't be pranked anymore." said Hazel. Then we heard a scream. Annabeth had her leg locked around Leo's neck, with both of his hands tied behind his back, to his chair with a stretchy pink headband, and she had a hardcover copy of _Breaking Dawn _held above his head.  
" . ?" she said  
"Annie, Annie, Annie. I ha-" he was cut off by Annabeth, who was giving him her best death glare, and said "Never. EVER. Call me Annie again. Especially when you are 2 minutes away from DEATH if you don't tell me where my books are RIGHT NOW." she said.  
"They're on the roof." he said. She stormed outside. When she came back in, holding her books, Hazel had already finished making boiled eggs and toast. Frank grabbed two eggs and shook the salt- no, sugar, all over them. All of us were looking at each other, like 'Holy Zeus! What are we gonna do?' Frank popped one in his mouth whole. And made a face. "FRANK! Didn't I tell you that you need to start using better manners? You can't just pop an entire egg in your mouth, _whole!_" said Hazel.  
"Yes ma'am." said Frank, who went and spit out the egg in the trash and then sat down, using his fork and knife. Just as he was about to take a bite, Piper stood up. "OK, girls, dorm! NOW!" she said, using her charmspeak, and they all stormed upstairs.

**Piper's POV**

"OK, so the boys are OBVIOUSLY waging a prank war on us. We need to get them back." I said while pacing the floor.  
"Let's put all of the boy's names in a hat. The one who's chosen gets pranked!" said Calypso.  
"OK, sounds good" said Thalia.  
"Hazel, would you like to do the honors?" asked Annabeth. Hazel pulled a name out of the hat, and it was Percy.  
"Percy's the winner! OK, what should we do?" asked Thalia, cackling.  
"Percy's in for a surprise!" said Annabeth.  
"OH guys! I know what we should do! OK, so yesterday when I was stuck on laundry duty, I realized that Percy has an entire collection of Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid themed boxers. And that there is a very long pole on the top of the bus…" I finished, hoping they would get it.  
"Piper, that's perfect!" said Annabeth, to my surprise. I thought she would be totally against pranking Percy.  
"Annabeth, I need you to get all of his boxers that are Finding Nemo and TLM themed!" I said.  
"On it!" she said, and ran off to the boy's dorm.  
"Calypso, I need you to get needles and thread!" I said. When they came back with all of the stuff,we go to work.

**15 minutes later**

We all stepped back to admire our handiwork. Percy's brightly colored, highly embarrassing boxers waved in the wind like a flag of embarrassment. Then we all went to ground level. I called to the boys, using my charmspeak.  
"HEY GUYS! THERE'S AN EAGLE ON THE ROOF!" I yelled. They all came running outside, and Percy turned pale when he saw what was actually on the roof.  
"How did you know?" he asked, mortified.  
"Piper had to do laundry last night, remember?" Said Hazel.  
"Dude, The Little Mermaid? Seriously?" said Leo  
"OK, you know what? That's low, coming from someone with those on!" said Calypso, and pulled on a piece of invisible string that was hooked on Leo's pants, revealing a pair of boxers that were basically a shrine to Human torch from the Fantastic Four. Leo's face turned white. Then Percy's phone rang. '_Under the sea, Under the sea, darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me' _It was Annabeth, who hung up immediately.  
"How did you do that? Why did you do that?" asked Percy.  
"Let's not forget. Freaking child of Athena here!" said Annabeth, doing that finger-pointing thing that Blake does on The Voice. Then we all ran back inside. When we were safely in the dorm again, we pulled out the hat. "And the winner is.. Jason!" yelled Hazel.  
Oh gods. Will I actually be able to pull this one off? "What should we do to him?" asked Calypso. "I don't know" I said.  
"How about we put self tanner mixed with orange food coloring in his lotion?" said Thalia  
"YES!" we all said. This actually might be funny. And I NEED to get him back for the posters of Leo Distupid! He sucks! I mean honestly, our Leo could have done a better job on Titanic!

**5 minutes later**

I walked up to Jason and asked if he wanted go swimming. He actually completely forgot about the prank war and said yes. I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him, and then launched my plan into action.  
"Wait. Don't forget to put on lotion AND sunscreen and lots of it! You've been looking a little pale lately, and I don't want you to start looking sick! Or having lizard skin." I said. I went to the dorm to change into my bathing suit (a one piece) and the rest of the girls were changing into their swimsuits.  
"Piper, can you braid my hair so it doesn't get tangled in the pool?" asked Hazel. I obliged. "Piper, does this swimsuit suit me? No pun intended" asked/said Annabeth.  
"Yeah, it does" I said, as I finished Hazel's hair.  
"Piper? I think I put this on wrong" said Calypso. I looked at her and cracked up. She had on a floral one piece keyhole swimsuit (it was still incredibly modest though) , and her head went through the top part of the keyhole. I stifled a laugh and went over to help her. Then we all ran upstairs to the pool. And all splashed in before the boys were there. They came up five minutes later, and Jason and Nico were orange. "Oh my gosh, Nico, you look like a skinny oompa loompa!" said Thalia.  
"Guys, let's play chicken!" yelled Percy, after jumping in. All of the couples paired up, and Thalia decided she would stand on a stool that she put in the water.

**Formation**

Percabeth vs. Jasper- TIE! (Annabeth and Piper couldn't beat each other in the tie alloted)

Frazel vs. Caleo- FRAZEL WINS! (Leo's balance sucks)

Thalia/Stool vs. Solangelo- Thalia/Stool WINS!

Level two

Percabeth vs. Thalia/Stool- Thalia/Stool WINS!

Frazel vs. Jasper- JASPER WINS!

Level three

Thalia/Stool vs. Jasper- JASPER WINS!

We won chicken! But Jason's still pissed at me for turning him orange, because he ran, with me still on his shoulders, and jumped off of the diving board, into the pool, which momentarily had become freezing, courtesy of Percy. And everyone was already out…  
"Why is it so freaking cold?" I yelled. Percy waves. I should have known..  
"How are you not cold?" I asked.  
"I have very high temperature tolerance" he said, and flashed a superman smile.  
"Of course you do" I said. When we got back inside, we checked the pranking scoreboard.

GIRLS- IIII  
BOYS- IIIII

NO! The boys are one point above us. Then I got an idea.  
"Leo, if you're made of fire, can you tan?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I don't suppose i've ever tried.." He said.  
"Here. Try this for your tan. Aphrodite swears by it, but I don't want it, and neither do any of the girls." I said, and handed him a bottle of Baby oil with the label 'sunscreen'.  
"I don't know, Pipes.." he said, thinking the obvious.  
"Go to the roof and try it out" I said, using a little bit of charmspeak.  
"Okey-dokey!" he said, taking the bottle and skipping upstairs.

**45 minutes later **  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! PIPER FREAKING MCLEAN!" yelled Leo, racing downstairs in his swim trunks. He matched Jason and Nico beautifully.  
"OK that's it. You girls better hide because we are on you like stripes on a tiger!"**A/N: first person to comment what TV show I got that line from gets to have ONE of their ideas put into the next chapter! A hint: it's a very recent show that started in 2011 and it's made for kids**

The boys gave us ten seconds to hide. I dove into the cabinet under the sink, and Hazel went in between the two ayers of the shower cabinet. Frank came in. And looked exactly where Hazel was hiding. "FOUND HAZEL!" he yelled, and picked her up fireman-carry-style, and walked out of the room with Hazel laughing and beating on his chest. All around the bus, I heard everyone being captured. Except me… I heard Jason say  
"Where's Piper?"  
"I don't know, dude" said Percy, in the middle of force feeding Annabeth blue cupcakes as her punishment.  
"Maybe under the bed?" asked Frank, in the middle of tickling Hazel as her punishment. Something tickled my nose. I went cross eyed and looked at it, and screamed. Very, very loudly. There was a HUGE beetle on my nose. Then I saw another on my arm and on my foot. I went flying out of the cabinet like I was superwoman, and puled a total Annabeth.  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH OH MY GODS A BEETLE'S ON MY FACE! JASON KILLITKILLITKILLIT!" I screamed, jumping into his arms. He stifled a laugh.  
"Piper, calm down, it's OK" he said in a soothing voice. Then he walked into the bathroom and took care of the beetles.  
"LEO! I think we have a bug problem in the Girl's bathroom!" he yelled.  
"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Leo, who was in the middle of replacing Calypso's clothing with XXXL t-shirts advertising the TV show _Hercules Busts Heads. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia's POV**

OK, so i'm just gonna skip the whole boys-get-revenge thing and when the final scores added up, it was a tie. Then stupid Leo brought out his 'Leo Mc shizzle bad boy supreme style Coca-Cola', ordered 3 large boxes of pizza from dominoes, and dragged out the karaoke machine. First up was Frank and Hazel, and they did 'Crazy in love' by Beyoncé, which was actually pretty good until Frank belted out the Beyoncé vocals, and failed spectacularly. Then, Leo did Single Ladies, with the dance from the music video, and I was the one who videotaped it and posted it on youtube.  
"JASON SHOULD GO!" yelled Percy.  
"Can I choose my song?" asked Jason  
"No, but I have something that I think Thalia will _love"_ said Percy.  
Jason started to sing (he was no Ed Sheeran)

I am a Phony, I am a Phony  
Aaaaaaaaaaaah  
I am a Phony  
I always wonder what friendship could be  
I am a phony  
I have no friends cause i'm a deadbeat  
No adventure!  
We've hit rock bottom!  
A terrible plot  
Flimsy and corrupt  
I'm a sociopath  
It's not hard to tell  
People hate me, oh well!  
I am a Phony  
Did you know, this show will corrupt children

Thalia stood up. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DONE!"  
"Woah woah woah. Me and Calypso want to go before you kill all of the men in this room in a fiery rage!" said Leo, and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"OK, fine" she said.

Calypso got onstage, and started to sing "countdown" by Beyonce.  
(Calypso sings the entire thing by herself, and Leo randomly bursts into flames and adds pyrotechnics)  
Boy oy -oy -oy!

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'

Still the one I need, I will always be with you

Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go

Say it real loud if you fly

If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9 (Leo bursts into flames)

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

He still the 1

There's ups and downs in this love

Got a lot to learn in this love

Through the good and the bad, still got love

Dedicated to the one I love, hey

Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing (Leo bursts into flames)

Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chainS

till all up on each other, ain't a damn thing changed

My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain

I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time (Leo bursts into flames)

All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time

Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind (Leo flexes nonexistent muscles)

Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line

Me and my boo, in my boo coupe riding

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Me and my boo in my boo boo riding

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'

Still the one I need, I will always be with you

Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go

Say it real loud if you flyIf you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9 (Leo bursts into flames)

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

He still the 1

Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do

Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his stuff too

All up in the store, shawty, trickin' if I want to

All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Damn I think I love that boy (Leo bursts into flames)

Do anything for that boy (Leo bursts into flames)Boy -oy -oy -oy! ('Winning' smile and flexes nonexistent muscles)

Now I'll never be the sameIt's you and me until the end

Me and my boo, in my boo coupe riding

All up in that black with his chick right beside himLadies, if you love your man show him you the flyestGrind up on it, girl, show him how you ride itMe and my boo and my boo lip lockingAll up in the back cause the chicks keep flockingAll that gossip in 10 years, stop it! (Leo bursts into flames)London speed it up, Houston rock it (Leo bursts into flames)

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'Still the one I need, I will always be with youOh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me goSay it real loud if you flyIf you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9 (Leo bursts into flames)

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

He still the 1  
"WOOOOOHHHH" Went practically everybody. Then the bus stopped, Buford announcing that we were now in Missouri, and everybody cheering.  
"Leo, can you go and get my megaphone?" asked Piper, using a bit of charmspeak. "OK" he said, and ran upstairs. Then we heard drawers open.  
"Where is it? AHH- PIPER FREAKING MCLEAN!" said Leo, running downstairs, with a clown face and dress on (obviously meant for a girl).  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Yelled Leo, pointing to the clown makeup (And dress, complete with a miniskirt and thigh highs)  
"It's a clown bomb that Lou Ellen gave me as a thank you for saving her from a Hellhound" said Piper in between giggles.  
"How long will it stay on?" asked Leo, and pulling something out of the pocket "And what is this?" he asked, uncapping an eye pencil, which flew out of his hand and started drawing rude messages and drawings on his face. "That was a thank you from Travis for saving Katie from being trampled by a Roman chariot."  
"It'll stay on until the enchantment wears off, and I don't know his long. Who knows" I said, teasing. "It could be _permanent" _I finished, and the girls all ran up to our dorm to escape wrath.

**Nico's POV**

"OK, i'm gonna change the subject. Frank?" asked Percy, ignoring Leo, lying on the floor, moaning 'my face.. my beautiful face…' "What does a fox actually say?" asked Percy. Frank turned into a fox and started making little whining noises.  
"Yup, well that solves our problem" said Percy.  
"Yeah, like we actually had a problem with this in the first place!" said Jason.  
"But we did!" argued Percy.  
"No we didn't" butted in Will.  
"Traitor" muttered Percy, unaware of the Death Glare I was giving him. Leo paused from his mourning with a soft look on his face. He turned to me and said, "You really love him, don't you?"  
My face grew warm. "I- uh, well, um" I stuttered.  
"I'll answer for both of us. Yes." said Will, placing his hand over mine. Then we heard a really loud squeal from upstairs and something that sounded like, "YESSS I KNEW IT!" and also, "OMG THE FEELS ARE SO BAD RIGHT NOW!" and last but not least, "HE FINALLY FOUND LOVE! OH MY GODS OTP OTP OTP I SHIP IT!"  
"Have they been possessed by Aphrodite?" asked Percy. Jason got so surprised that he changed the electric current in the air, and his hair was standing straight up ad his eyebrows were smoking.  
"I don't know, but they're really excited about this.. So- Solahngelo thing?" asked Percy.  
"OH MY GODS PERCY JACKSON IT IS SOLANGELO!" yelled Calypso and Hazel from upstairs.  
"OK, OK, sheesh!" said Percy. Leo jumped up and said,  
"uh huh girlfriend!", snapping his fingers in a Z formation.  
"Oh my gods! That's it!" yelled Will, standing up. He whispered his evil plan to us, then we put it into action.

**6:45 AM**

Alarm clocks: Off. Girls: Sleeping. Boys: genderbent.

**I promise that this is the only cliffhanger i'll do!**


End file.
